La sagrada snitch
by hermhione
Summary: Luego de un inesperado partido de Quidditch, y una extraña snitch dorada, Ginny y Draco ceden ante sus deseos. One Shot.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _ **La sagrada Snitch**_

Ginny estaba colorada de rabia. Snape se había ausentado y los Carrow habían aprovechado de organizar un partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Lo peor era que los perdedores serían utilizados para torturarlos por sus propios compañeros en la clase de _Artes Oscuras_ , como la llamaba Amycus.

Harry no estaba, por lo que ella debía asumir el papel de Capitana y de Buscadora. Quedaban alumnos que formaban parte del equipo del año pasado que estaban dispuestos a jugar, mientras que otros reemplazarían a los más magullados.

La densa atmosfera que se formó en el campo de Quidditch contra los hermanos Carrow era palpable. Los profesores estaban indignados, pero no podían hacer nada.

Ginny pensó que Draco Malfoy no asistiría al juego, pues no se arriesgaría a perder y ser torturado por sus compañeros, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo atravesar las puertas de los camarines junto a su equipo. Claramente estaban en desventaja y Ginny tragó saliva. El equipo de Slytherin lucía impecable en su traje verde y en sus perfectas escobas, mientras que el equipo de Griffindor llevaba trajes raídos y escobas _Estrella Fugaz_ , excepto Ginny, a quien le dejaron una Nimbus 2001 con la esperanza de que encontrara la snitch y ganara el juego.

Cuando Madam Hooch se acercó al centro del campo, Alecto Carrow le quitó su silbato y dio el pitido de comienzo del juego. Los de Slytherin explotaron en aplausos y carcajadas, aquel juego era un sueño para ellos. Y Ginny se enfureció más.

Ya en el aire Ginny concentró todas sus fuerzas en buscar la snitch, ignorando los insultos que provenían de parte de las serpientes. La chica dirigió su mirada a ambos lados buscando un destello dorado que pudiera guiarla hacia la pequeña pelota alada. Pero lo que encontró fue el destello del cabello de Malfoy que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

―Hey, Weasley ―dijo escupiendo su apellido como siempre lo hacía con su hermano, pero ella lo ignoró―. ¿Ves lo que provoca tu amado Potter? ―Le escuchó decir, mientras el daba vueltas a su alrededor.

La chica aumentó su velocidad y se alejó de él, pero de nada sirvió porque Malfoy, en su reluciente escoba, la alcanzó de inmediato.

―Al fin tendré el placer de torturar a un Weasley ―le gritó en medio de una carcajada.

―No creas que te lo dejaré muy fácil, Malfoy ―respondió la chica y sonrió al ver que Malfoy se desestabilizaba al esquivar una bludger que un chico de Gryffindor le había lanzado.

―Si supieras las distintas formas en que se puede tortura a alguien no estarías tan segura de ti misma ―le comentó el chico volviendo a aferrarse a la escoba.

―Lo peor sería un beso tuyo, Malfoy y eso nunca va a pasar. Así que, sí, confío en mis posibilidades ―dijo sonriendo, sabía perfectamente que al cuestionar las habilidades de besar de Malfoy este se enojaría.

De pronto, ambos vieron a lo lejos un pequeño punto dorado que se agitaba en el mismo lugar. Los dos se miraron y la chica pudo ver el hielo en los ojos del rubio, mientras que él, por poco, no fue abrasado por las llamas que despedían los ojos de la chica.

Sin esperar un previo aviso, los dos buscadores volaron a toda velocidad hacia la escurridiza pelota. Lo que ellos no sabían era que, los Carrow, para hacerlo más interesante habían hechizado la pequeña pelota dorada, convirtiéndola en un rayo al mero contacto humano.

Sus manos estaban a tan solo centímetros de la pelota, pero cuando estaban a punto de atraparla estas hicieron contacto entre ellas primero, lo cual provocó que ambos retiraran sus manos, repelidos por una fuerza que ellos desconocían. La chica aprovechó de avanzar y alcanzar la Snitch, pero Malfoy fue rápido y ambos la atraparon. Lo que desencadenó que ambos fueran impactados por el rayo emitido por la pelota.

Ginny vio el destello de luz que la cegó enviándola a un oscuro sueño.

La oscuridad la absorbía y de vez en cuando escuchaba voces. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, pero la verdad es que las voces eran extrañamente conocidas.

― ¿Se pondrá bien? ―preguntó un chico, que Ginny reconoció como la voz de Neville.

―Claro, muchacho. No existe nada que se me escape mucho menos un insípido rayo creado por los Carrow. Tardará unos días en despertar, pero cuando lo haga estará fresca y reluciente como siempre ―respondió la enfermera Pomfrey.

― ¿Y él? ―inquirió una voz ensoñadora, que a oídos de Ginny le recordó a la de Luna.

―Él no tiene nada, no sé por qué no despierta. La mayor cantidad de energía la recibió esta pobre muchacha, y el resto fue recibido por el traje de Malfoy, el solo quedó aturdido.

― ¿Entonces que hace aquí? ―murmuro Neville.

―Neville, ¿por qué no dejas que Madam Pomfrey cure tus cortes de la cara? ―dijo Luna.

Y luego todo se tornó a oscuridad. Rara vez aparecía un rayo iluminándolo todo, pero este no provenía de la snitch, sino del contacto de sus manos al chocar antes de atrapar la snitch.

Y de nuevo, más voces.

―Sácale una foto, Longbottom, duran más ―Y claramente, aquella estúpida voz, era de Malfoy.

―Cállate, Malfoy. Todo esto es tu culpa, seguramente tú le sugeriste a los Carrow la idea del rayo ―insinuó Neville.

―Tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar que en torturar a esa traidora a la sangre ―respondió el chico rubio, arrastrando las palabras.

―No sé por qué no te creo ―dijo Neville lanzando una sonrisa sarcástica, y Ginny sabía que el chico se refería a la marca del brazo izquierdo de Malfoy.

Después todo se convirtió en oscuridad que para Ginny fue una eternidad.

El brillo de la luna colándose por las ventanas de la enfermería llevó a Ginny a la realidad, olvidando los sueños por algunos instantes y recordando lo sucedido. La ausencia de Snape. El partido de Quidditch. La snitch o mejor dicho el rayo. Y, por supuesto, Malfoy fastidiando como un detestable mosquito. Se sintió observada y levantó la cabeza. Malfoy dormía plácidamente en su camilla. Así que a él también lo había alcanzado la electricidad, pensó Ginny con malicia.

―Perfecto ―dijo susurrando, pero en la enfermería casi vacía su voz se triplicó.

― ¿Puedes callarte, Weasley? Los demás queremos dormir ―dijo Malfoy, arrebujado en sus mantas. La voz del chico la sorprendió e hizo que su estómago cosquilleara.

―Resulta que no veo a nadie por quien deba tener consideración ―refutó la chica fastidiada.

―Bueno, no te culpo, ser la última de una familia de maleducados y traidores a la sangre no te garantizó una buena educación ―respondió el chico compadeciéndola.

―No te metas con mi familia, Malfoy ―dijo con la mandíbula apretada y mentalizando el hechizo mocomurciélago, estiró su mano para encontrar la varita, pero esta no estaba.

Luego observó a Malfoy, y este con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le hizo señas con la mano, en la cual tenía su varita y la de ella.

―Entrégame la varita, Malfoy ―exclamó ella, con sus ojos encendidos, su cabello más rojo que nunca contrastando con su pálida piel y sus labios entreabiertos formando una mueca de enfado. Algo que Malfoy encontró muy excitante. De pronto quiso acercarse y descubrir a que sabían aquellos labios. Y luego se le ocurrió una idea, que a esas horas de la noche, sonaba muy placentera.

―Ven por ella ―sugirió este, deseando más que nunca que la pelirroja se acercara a su cama. Lo más probable es que no lo hiciera, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Ginny sopesó sus opciones, su varita era muy valiosa y estar sin ella en tiempos de guerra era sumamente peligroso, por otro lado ir a buscarla requería levantarse de la cama y no sabía cuan presentable se encontraba para pararse delante de Malfoy.

Disimuladamente Ginny miró bajo las mantas, llevaba una camisa blanca, pero estaba tan gastada que llegaba a ser trasparente en algunas partes, y la luz plateada de la luna entrando a raudales lo empeoraba todo.

―Vamos, Weasley, seguramente no tienes nada que no haya visto antes ―Y Malfoy sonrió. Otra vez. Si las contaba, eran muchas veces que le había sonreído en tan solo una hora.

― ¿Por qué no vienes tú? ―repuso ella.

―Pues, porque no soy yo el que está desarmado y en caso de un ataque, lo cual es muy posible en estos tiempos, yo tendría más posibilidades de salir con vida ―respondió, esta vez relamiéndose los labios.

Ginny pensó que aquel era un buen punto, y no podía debatirlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que levantarse e ir por su varita.

―Bueno, entonces esperaré a que te duermas ―dijo ella.

―Lo dudo ―respondió con sus ojos fríos puestos en ella, pues, en esos momentos, sueño era lo que menos sentía.

Se miraron durante casi diez minutos y Ginny no encontró ningún atisbo de sueño en el chico.

―Es suficiente, iré a buscar a Madam Pomfrey ―resolvió Ginny.

―De todas formas tendrás que levantarte ―dijo el chico, y Ginny cerró sus ojos intentando serenarse―. Te lo dije, Weasley, conozco muchas formas de torturar a alguien ―agregó Malfoy, con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

― ¿Con que eso hacías? ¿Torturarme? ―preguntó Ginny descubriendo el juego de Malfoy―. Déjame decirte que no está funcionando.

Decidida se enderezó en la cama, tomó una bocanada de aire y se quitó las mantas que hasta ese momento le cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo. Bajó sus pies descalzos hasta sus zapatillas y caminó hacia Malfoy.

El chico jamás imaginó que aquello realmente lo afectaría. El cuerpo de la chica realmente era hermoso, mucho más que el de Pansy. La tela de aquel inservible camisón se ceñía a la pálida y tonificada piel de la buscadora y cazadora. Su cabello, que hasta ese momento solo le veía la mitad, puesto que ella lo aplastaba contra su espalda, ahora caía libre sobre sus hombros y más allá de sus hombros. Sus piernas fuertes y estilizadas eran tan largas que Malfoy se demoró en hacer un recorrido total desde la cabeza a los pies.

Podía sentir como la tela de su camisa se le pegaba a la piel, pues estaba sudoroso y el viento helado que se colaba por la ventana no era suficiente para refrescar su cuerpo, el cual estaba ardiendo como el infierno.

Ginny se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con su mano acarició la pierna de Malfoy hasta llegar a su miembro.

― ¿Dónde está mi varita, Malfoy? ―le preguntó, con una voz ronca pero cargada de sensualidad. Una voz que hizo que Dean dijera una vez que era capaz de despertar al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor.

El chico cautivado por la chica Weasley, no supo responder más que:

―Definitivamente la has encontrado.

Ginny jugó con el miembro y con los sentimientos de Malfoy. Provocando que al chico se le escaparan unos cuantos gemidos de placer. Cuando Ginny comprendió que su trabajo había finalizado, le dijo:

―Solo para que lo sepas, Malfoy, yo también conozco muchas formas de torturar ―Y una sonrisa se deslizó en los labios de la chica.

Labios que Malfoy jamás había encontrado tan excitantes. Quería rozar sus labios con los de ella, mordérselos, acariciarlos, lamerlos y así como ella se había aprovechado de él, él también lo haría.

Sin avisarle se acercó a ella tan rápido como una serpiente, su mano libre de varitas rodeaba su cintura y sus labios se rozaban cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la proximidad que había entre ambos. Esta se tensó, pero Malfoy la aferró más a su cuerpo. Soltando las varitas, con su otra mano acarició el cabello de la chica rozando también su espalda lo cual hizo que la chica se arqueara levemente, chocando con su pecho el de Malfoy. Esto último encendió más el deseo del chico por sentir los labios de ella. Rápidamente juntó sus labios en un beso. Ambos sintieron chispas recorrer sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que no se apartaran.

Luego, con una de sus manos envolvió uno de los senos de la Weasley acariciándolos y oprimiéndolos con delicadeza, la chica gimió y entreabrió la boca, el momento perfecto para que la lengua del chico ingresara saboreando todo a su paso, peleando con la lengua de la chica para luego moverse ambas con sincronía.

―Nunca digas nunca, Ginny ―dijo el chico entre besos. La chica sorprendida por haber escuchado su nombre salir de la boca de Malfoy, sonrió.

Y luego de haber estado paralizada todo el tiempo en que el chico la había acariciado, alzó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello del chico, enredando sus dedos en el cabello platinado de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
